


Emerald

by glymr



Series: The Green Meme [5]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 17 short fics, each having to do with the theme of "green" in some way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skate Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23751) by munnin_odanin. 



> Sequel to munnin's [Skate Fan](http://munnin-odanin.livejournal.com/23119.html) AU.

Dick waited impatiently. Tim hadn't let him see his performance costume yet. He hadn't even let Dick participate in the design process and...Dick had to admit he'd been a little hurt.

The door swung open, interrupting his thoughts. He looked up - and caught his breath.

Tim's tights were a deep emerald. His bright red leotard trimmed with gold sparkles contrasted with them sharply. His skates were green with golden laces.

He looked up at Dick hesitantly. "It's modeled on--"

Dick swept the younger boy into his arms and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I know," he whispered.


End file.
